Surprise
by theaverys
Summary: Cupcake SMUT. GRAPHIC. What else do you even need to know lol.


**Here's some GRAPHIC cupcake SMUT. There's nothing else to it and I'm sure it's slightly OOC but I don't care. So if you aren't looking for a dirty, dirty cupcake story just turn back now lol. Also the usual message about me owning nothing Janet Evanovich related. Thanks for reading!**

It had been three hours since I ran into the bonds office, late for the ten o'clock sharp meeting Connie had set. Joe woke up especially frisky this morning and had me screaming his name all night at a decibel only dogs could hear.

After two hours in the morning and three rounds, we had called it quits and stomped out of the house to our respective day jobs. I was sitting at an empty desk at the bonds office, doing some recon on a couple of skips Connie gave me in the meeting. None of them were especially hard ones and three of the four were older clients and had probably just forgotten. At least my day would be an easy one.

My cell phone chimed in my purse and I took a peak. It was a text from Joe.

_Joe: I can't stop thinking about this morning _

I took a deep breath at the thought back to our steamy morning, I couldn't either. He had gotten a little rough with me, just the way I wanted it. I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to me. Connie was filing her nails and Lula was on a personal call with her feet propped up on her desk. Vinnie had yet to come in for the day. I guess it wouldn't hurt to send him a short response.

_Me neither. But maybe that's because I can't walk around today without an obvious limp_

Once I sent that text I felt everything inside me heat up again. I was insatiable. Morelli had turned me into a giant, horny pile of goo.

A few clicks with my mouse and my phone buzzed again. Must have been a slow day for him too.

_Joe: Oh yeah? What's got you so sore, Cupcake?_

Great, now my panties were wet and I was engaging in full on sexting in public. At this point I was going to go for it. Neither one of us were going to be worth anything today anyway.

_Oh you know, just my boyfriend's cock stretching me out all morning. _

And noooow I'm being a slut.

Buzz! I picked it up again a few seconds later.

_Joe: Sounds like you were being punished, were you being bad?_

My panties were instantly wet and I felt my nipples harden at his message. I loved this sexy conversation we had going on. No one in the office was paying attention to me so I thought about my response and quickly typed it out.

_Very. Sometimes he has to teach me a lesson… flips me over his lap and spanks me _

If we kept this up I was going to need to go home and relieve myself. I could feel my cheeks burning just as red on my face as the cheeks of my ass probably were earlier. Honestly I had no idea how Joe was able to sit in his office and act normal during this conversation. On that note, I decided it wouldn't hurt to sneak home for a quick shower in a few minutes after I finished up my research. Maybe the shower massager would help me cool down. After all, I was going to be worse than usual out in the field today if I couldn't get my mind out of the gutter. How I still needed this after a night of vigorous love making was beyond me.

Five minutes and still no response from Joe. Maybe he wised up and decided this conversation could wait until after work. Right as I started packing up, my phone buzzed again.

_Joe: You're lucky I don't pull that skimpy little skirt up and give you another one for that. Because of you I'm going to have to sit behind my desk all day and hide_

Maybe before stopping home I should stop at the TPD and relieve Joe enough to bring him with me. That was probably the best idea I had all day so I decided to go for it.

I packed up and said goodbye to the girls. Instead of going straight home, I pulled into the TBD parking lot. It looked like an average day at the station and nothing hectic appeared to be going on at the moment. Lord knows I had been there when you couldn't even get near the building.

I parked my old truck, flipped the visor down to take a quick look in the mirror and decided this was as good as it was going to get. I was wearing a relatively short but high-waisted jean skirt with a plain white t-shirt tucked in. It was hot today and this felt summer like and warm. My hair was its usual curly wreck but I knew Joe loved it that way. At least he loved grabbing it for something else to hold on to.

I walked into the station, waved at a few of Joe's friends fairly discretely and went back to his office. My main focus was walking normal and not like I had been stuffed for the majority of last night. No need to draw extra attention to myself. I was well known enough around those parts to not be questioned. When I saw him sitting alone in his office, staring at a couple files on his desk but I knew he wasn't really looking at them so I walked in and closed the door.

"Steph, what are you doing?" He asked while looking as uncomfortable and confused as ever. He just looked weak, like if he tried to stand up and walk out of his office he might cry. I grinned while I twisted the doorknob lock and flipped the set of blinds next to the door closed.

By the time I was finished closing the rest of the station out, he seemed to have got the hint that something was going to happen.

"Christ Stephanie, how do you make a fucking plain shirt look that good?" He asked while I walked behind his desk and rolled his chair back enough so I could get near him.

I smirked from the crudeness of his comment but didn't respond to it. He sounded like he was in pain. The giant tent pitched in his pants proved that was probably a true assumption.

"I couldn't wait baby." I admitted while I took the ponytail holder from my wrist and tied my hair back into a high and messy ponytail. I was going to need it out of my face for this.

Joe coughed and took a deep breath like he couldn't believe what was happening. "Fuck."

Before he could say anything else I was on my knees and unzipping those dark jeans of his I love so much. I pulled them and his black boxers down just enough to pull his cock out and take a good, long look.

He was fully hard and waiting for me with moisture leaking around the tip. At this point Joe was leaning all the way back in his chair with a death grip on the arm rails.

"Mmm," I moaned quietly after I used the tip of my tongue to swirl the precum around his tip and gently suck on it. It made a light popping sound when I pulled the tip out of my mouth. "Relax Joe."

I heard his exhale as if he had been holding his breath for the last ten seconds. It looked like he wanted to tell me I didn't have to do this but I could tell all of his resolve was gone. He was putty in my hands.

I looked up at him just as we locked eyes and I smiled and lightly spit into my right hand. I wrapped my hand around the top of his throbbing cock and slid it all the way down to the base, meanwhile taking him as deep as I could down my throat. The moisture I spread all the way down him from my hand helped him slide right down. The problem was he was so big I couldn't get him all the way down my throat without lightly gagging.

I got into an easy rhythm of moving up and down on it, humming just the way I knew he liked. The pleasurable look up on his face was a mix between love and pain. With as hard as he was, that made sense.

His hands jerked up from the arm handles and settled easily on the back of my head. He loosely guided me back and forth on him while gently tugging my ponytail in the process. I could tell he was trying not to be pushy but seeing Morelli this turned on was turning me on. It was definitely bringing out the slut in me.

I popped him out of my mouth again but wrapped my hand back around his base instead. I angled my head further down and took his needy sack into my mouth. He tensed in the chair and sat straight up again like he might cry. My hand continued pumping as my mouth took over below.

At that moment his office desk phone rang. Within a second his hand instinctively chucked it off his desk and onto the floor where it fell into pieces. The ringing immediately stopped and I think I came in my panties. It might have been the hottest thing I've ever seen him do. He never even addressed it or the fact that it was destroyed.

"Holy shit," He mumbled to himself, hands back in my hair. I had never seen him this turned on and we were in his _office_ for heaven's sake. He needed this. We both did.

I looked up at him from my position down on my knees and grinned. The eye contact he gave me was not just the sexiest thing I've ever seen but was also one that was also full of love. It was a complete conversation between us with no words.

With my hand still wrapped around him I pushed my other hand up under his t-shirt toward his nipple and then pushed my thumb over and around it. He was audibly groaning and I could feel him trying to hold on tight. I had my hand still pumping him hard. Then I released his sack from my mouth to give him a slow lick all the way up the thick, pulsing vein until I reached his slit.

My tongue slid across it with ease and Joe's hips reflexively raised up, pushing his throbbing cock back further into my mouth. "Fuck, sorry." Joe apologized, clearly not meaning to push himself on me like that but I didn't mind. Actually my panties felt a rush of wetness after that.

To help show him that it was ok and I liked it I took as deep into my throat as I could again and back up. Then I took him deep again and back up until a few seconds later he decided he couldn't handle it anymore.

"FUCK! Steph. I'm gon-" He warned me, I'm sure thinking especially because we were in his office that I'd pull back instead of swallowing like I liked to. I continued sucking as he blew his hot load in my mouth and shot down my throat. I kept pumping and felt his cum leaking down the sides of his slowly softening cock and all over my hand and a few drips above my t-shirt across my chest. We were sticky everywhere.

When I finally pulled my mouth off of him a thin line of cum lingered between his cock and my lips. He pulled his hands out of my hair and used his thumb to wipe it off and on to a tissue from his desk.

While he now looked completely satisfied, he mostly looked shocked at what just happened.

"Oh my God."

I giggled. "Surprise."

There was a brief and quiet pause before what happened next while we both caught our breath. He gently grabbed ahold of my hands and helped me up to my feet.

Then he pushed me forward, bent over onto his desk so my breasts were pushed against it and my ass was pressed against his now twice hardening cock. He pushed my skirt up over my ass, just enough to see my tiny white thong and pulled it up just to lightly snap it back down against my bare flesh. Then he bent over toward me and gave me a direct order.

"Home. Now."

**Reviews!**


End file.
